


雨瘾者

by obsidianbeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianbeach/pseuds/obsidianbeach
Summary: abo，詹姆死而复生
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	雨瘾者

如何与过去和解？很幸运，我们用现在治愈它。

1

fly me to the sky  
above the clouds  
where all the stars  
are circling around with you  
音乐响了大半夜没有停，膝盖的擦伤涂上碘酒，漏在破洞牛仔外面，随摇晃带来一阵又一阵缱绻又清凉的刺痛，仿佛没有尽头的水波。涟漪。他注意到人由少变多，由多变少，退场和出现的人数不总是相等，但留心环顾四周，只得到他人许多茫然的笑脸。

take me to the ground  
and get me a pair of red roses  
in a garden with full of blooming flowers  
the air is in a joy

接着他被转交给下一位同伴，再接着下起了雨。音乐立刻变了，现在它轻快而湿润，他眷恋地回望上一位长发女士，读她深黑肌肤上天然矿石般的纹路，美丽，不失无情：她穿长裙，跳男步，傲慢地受人钦慕眼光；他则顺从，毫无异议，乐意亦步亦趋地做美的奴隶。但此刻女人的轮廓，依然像柴郡猫般默默消失了。

涅斐勒的哭声像音乐，音乐则有意模仿雨声，不久后二者像搅拌了的蜜与油，成为同一个母亲也分辨不出的孪生兄弟。轻快，轻快得快飞起来了，像棉花地里的黑人小姑娘，两人的脚步跟不上音符潮水一样流泻，于是一对对伴侣默契地分开，意味着独舞环节到。他见状以眼神示意新舞伴，头发蓬乱的男人，戴着漩涡状面具（神秘主义，他定义道）；然而接着他们却忘记分开，搂抱彼此，男人的步调没什么章法，但热烈的生命力止不住像火山一样迫不及待爆发，也像潮涌一样不能阻挡，他被从头到尾地迷住了，昏头昏脑跟着漩涡面具旋转摇晃。

周围的独舞者一个一个在光前消逝，快得像铁片扔进酸里，雨声变成落在荒原上，茧状植物疯狂地抽芽，顶开覆土，时间失去其意义。簌簌。一丛星云缩成中子星。簌簌。他睁开眼时，所见唯有棕发男人，即使踩着一团糟、正在渐渐化掉的土地，雨没有停，他们仍在跳上一支舞。

现在，他想起自己的名字了：西里斯。

2  
厨房的水龙头没拧紧，滴，滴，滴，少即是多，震得他心脏颤抖。不过外面确实下了雨，而且听上去是令人舒服的中雨。西里斯就着余味静静地靠着床背，试图抓住此梦的边角料；但是人永远不能像解析一种动物，把梦摆上实验台，按部就班地剖开，同样的，他也永远没法解释这颗雀跃的心脏想从喉口蹦出来。梳理一下，他记得有副黑曜石一样的皮肤，一支舞，一块漩涡状木面具，一头乱七八糟的棕头发，所以，它们究竟意味着什么？

雨声遽然明晰了，他无暇去想其他，燥热像涨水的河，流经四肢百骸，接着从身体里流淌出来，他小声喘息起来，把自己埋在夏凉被里。那就睡吧，等到他再睁开眼，虽然后果不可避免，至少令他燥热、令他平静的源头都会暂时从人间撤离了。

早上八点钟时，天空阴翳灰白，像罹患白内障的巨大浑浊眼球。西里斯猛的从床上弹起来，又软塌塌地滑了回去。当然不是说今天是周六，真相是，全都怪这场夏天的雨，它搅乱他的生理周期。他恹恹地伸手去摸抽屉，拿出一支抑制剂，疲倦地对光盯着它，心想，是不是该去约个心理医生了？

说到这里，我们不难发现，西里斯有个难以启齿的小问题。自打毕业后的某一天起，他意识到关于自己，某种病态趋势已经发酵得不能控制：雨天会提前他的情潮热，但在黏糊糊的发情期汹汹到来之前，那天将先被飘飘然的幸福感支配，就像吞了过剂的致幻药；他会有心情花两个小时挑一本书，也许是研究一道新菜谱，或者跑到街头演唱国歌，或者有冲动在路灯底下淋雨跳舞，或者给路上遇见的每一个人买支今日最贵的花。第一次总是不知所措，但几次下来，他经验攒够，开始在床头柜和牛仔裤里塞满抑制剂，一旦幸福幻觉出现，立刻往家里跑，不管此刻他在忙活什么，全部推迟，以及时止损。

这次明显比每一次来得厉害；事实是，自从陌生棕发男人在上个月闯进不知所云的梦里，每一次都在变得比上次更难一个人捱过去。他嗓子里刺刺的，像被海水硬灌进来，浑身又软又发烫，燃烧着情潮导致的高热，眼前剩下似是而非的幻象，黏腻的甜味从下身蔓延到整个屋子里，枕头和被子软成无法依赖的团团云朵和幻想乡；性冲动令他感觉从毛孔里渗出一小股一小股血，仿佛就要死掉、上天堂了。

他把抑制剂扎进血管，静静地倒在床上等热度褪去一些，挣扎着爬起来发了条信息，要求请几天假，工作时间弹性大就是这点好:有充足空余翘班。

几分钟后，那边发来一句：好好休息，多喝热水。

他把手机丢到一边，阖上了眼睑。  
3  
我拉开窗帘时，发现路面湿透了，砖红色楼面爬满冷冷的湿痕，一定是下了一整夜的雨。趁着天还不够亮，一只羽毛湿漉漉的小猫头鹰展现出令人惊叹的灵巧，它避开麻瓜惯用的监视术，用喙叼着预言家日报，笃笃地叩窗，我放它进来，付了几个纳特，然后目送它挥着翅膀飞远了。

接着我挑出财经版，动作熟练得让人心疼，搭配吊命的黑咖啡大致浏览一遍；如果你也有一大堆事情待料理，每天像个被生活抽打得团团转的陀螺，你也把什么都不加的黑咖啡作为忠实伴侣。不，和你不同：我不缺钱，自从黑魔王死掉不久，我父母也（或许是忧郁过度)跟着双亡，我已经是“永远高贵纯净的布莱克家”挥霍不完的庞大家产法定继承者。唯一的。我只是——我只是不想就这么闲着而已，当我还是个在校生时发现自己擅长经商，而这就是我这几年在做的：勤恳工作，好好做人。

顺带一提，旧房子一个人住太空旷，倘若站在客厅中央嚎一声，我将得到另一个自己的回应。所以继承家产后，我立马在市中心购置了套公寓。我管它叫做“大隐隐于市”。老克利切不愿意离开，我建议他隔段时间来看看我。旧房子目前没想到怎么办，总不能卖了传下来的祖宅，害我死后没办法和爹妈团聚，退一万步，家养精灵恐怕撕破面子也得先抓烂我的脸；先放着吃灰。也许我之后会找个好女孩结婚，既然黑魔王倒台，纯不纯血也随便，那时就有精力把它好好利用起来，现在，算了。

啊，这种天气。我私下里常联系西里斯的老板，得知他十有六七请假在家。在他总是怒气冲冲得好像某种野生动物的青春期里，雨天从不是什么过敏源：可知现在一定有个秘密，并且它出现的时机显然耐人寻味；我与我哥哥断了来往已经两年，不和对方说话已经五年，但我向来不放心，常在他身上留着一只眼睛，所以即便如此，他从未脱离我的视线。不过他永远不会知道，我有把握。不知道别人家是什么样的，反正我，我是只剩一个哥哥了。

所以谁会在这么早给一个社畜发短信：记住一句老话，事出反常必有妖。我划开手机锁屏。

是莱姆斯·卢平。从狼人改口为直呼其名，大概花了我好些年，不过世上的转变永远是一夜之间，深究起来很有趣。他说:“出了点事，方便的话下午四点半三把扫帚见。”

还能有什么事？我们之间的唯一共通点就是我哥。我还以为有关他的麻烦已经毕业了。

4  
我真傻，真的：我真该做好思想准备再划开那张锁屏的。

说什么都晚了，原本是点了凑数用的黄油啤酒被我一口咳进了食道。莱姆斯·卢平同情地拍打着我的后背，我盯着街景，此时夏日的明净阳光像一张，巨大的铺设细密的黄花花毯。而我在想戏剧冲突于生活是否也那么必要。

5  
“哇哦，没人告诉我还真不知道我竟然活活死了三次。好震撼。”男人挠了挠头，他比以前更瘦了，棕发支棱八翘，活像只风吹雨打的呆鸟，“而所有人都以为我死了四次？”

“我们也很震惊。我猜你一定有很多故事可讲，”我说，“现在大家都在为你欢庆。而且我真的很高兴你还活着，詹姆。当初你和西里斯为伏地魔的失败贡献最大，但是你们都没看到最后胜利那天……这真是不公平。”

“西里斯？西里斯怎么了？！”詹姆立刻抓住了重点，整个人从旧扶手椅里弹射出来，“什么叫‘他也没看到胜利’？他人呢，麦格教授？他怎么了？！”

不知道有没有人说过雷古勒斯与其兄长得颇相似，不过早在他们做学生，分散在礼堂两头的长餐桌旁，坚持不与对方说话时，我就注意到了。但破解也可说容易，除了观察袍子颜色，神色间可辨的细小差异也是区分利器。莱姆斯在恰当的时机领来了这位年轻人，看上去已经充分得知了这件事。而詹姆充满希望地越过他狼人朋友的肩头望向后者，但几乎在一秒钟之内否定了可能性，又重新用质问的眼神看向我。

“詹姆·波特？”雷古勒斯可有可无地确认道，语调平板，“多谢关心。我哥哥，西里斯，他过得很好。”

“他在哪？”詹姆立刻接上他的话尾，“他是我的omega，应该是我看到的第一个人！”

雷古勒斯镇静地和他对视。他们上楼时没带门，凤凰社们说笑和互相灌酒的声音清晰地渗进来，庆功宴，这种时候天狼星是闹得最欢实的，詹姆自以为隐蔽地侧耳听了一阵，显然不想承认，但知道他不会来了。

谁都不敢给詹姆最后一击。说句不好听的，他突然看上去像个被白蚁蛀成末的衣柜，除了雷古勒斯。年轻人的眼睛狡黠地闪了闪，换上一副公事公办的口气：“别担心，他只是忘掉了一些事情。”

“我猜其中包括我？”詹姆不敢置信地问道。

“也包括我。”雷古勒斯笑得有点发苦，“如果，也许这样能让你好受点。”

假如真有人列一张“年长者存在的意义”清单，“站在一群集会的年轻人中间，等待调解随时可能出现的矛盾，免得他们情绪激动，杀了自己或对方”绝对位列其中。“我来解释发生了什么，”我说，“然后你们好好讨论应该怎么解决问题，年轻人们。”

6  
“所以，”詹姆总结道，他尽可能安静地听完了这个长故事，这是在他的学生生涯中都少有的成就，“第一次，是彼得，呃，害死了，我。”

“是佩迪鲁主动暴露你们的行踪，还嫁祸给西里斯。”莱姆斯说，虽然现在提起这件事还让他觉得很不舒服。

“第二次我被莱斯特兰奇的索命咒打中了。接着引发世界大变样。”詹姆掰着手指梳理道，“第三次……管他的呢，我死了。第四次，时间转换器开恩，世界恢复原样，除了我人间蒸发，现在证明我没死，只是被扔到地球另一端罢了；然后凤凰社看西里斯每天‘行尸走肉’，赏了他一个一忘皆空？你们让他足足用了三次转换器？”詹姆闻起来很生气，他的信息素味有点渗出来了。

“外加修改记忆。”雷古勒斯不失客观地纠正道，“现在他相信自己是个麻瓜，为一本摄影杂志供稿，在一家酒吧做调酒师，有时候上台唱歌，有辆不错的摩托，他会定期维护，最近对近代物理学感兴趣；还有了点小秘密，一到下雨天就严实地拉上窗帘，不过，总而言之，过得算不错。”

詹姆瞪着眼睛，最后艰难地问道：“你是怎么知道这么多的？”

“因为我搬到了他对面那栋楼上。”雷古勒斯说，“天文望远镜也很好用。”  
7  
西里斯查看冰箱，忍不住叹了口气，这次发情期带走了他全部的小圆面包库存，以及牛奶。他拉开两扇窗帘，卧室已经被几个衣服堆成的巢占满，不过这些脏兮兮的东西都得扔进洗衣篮。比平常的发情期刺激出好几个度，否则一支抑制剂就可以大概阻止70％左右天杀的反应，也不必用上乱七八糟的助兴小玩具。

他动手拆开最大那个衣服巢，在其中发现了几件早就不该出现在这个季节的厚外套，不由难受得打了个寒战，像是炽热的阳光烫透后背的薄布料，恶毒的温度在脊柱上流动。他立即决定，稍微收拾一下就得去冲澡。

隔壁前所未有地传来一声巨响，西里斯给唬了一跳。他蹑手蹑脚打开房门向外张望:隔壁原本是没人住的，不过现在房门大敞，棕发男人手持树枝对准倒在地上的衣柜，看样子恐怕不太聪明。他稍微别过脸，撞入西里斯的目光，后者视力曾在体检中得过“优秀”的评价，足以轻柔地扫视过他鼻翼左右每一颗浅色雀斑，却单只是盯着那头熟悉感扑面而来的棕色乱毛，腹腔异样地扭动了一下，他艰难地克制下怪异的感觉，决定伸出一双好邻居的援手。

“嘿！”他说，成功地令男人注意到自己，“在搬家？需要帮忙吗？”

他没法忽视男人那一瞬间的眼神，发散思维地说，就好像见到自己失散多年的老婆。唉呀，说不定他真的很需要帮助，西里斯想，同情地拨弄开那根棍子，就像大人们对付一个幻想自己是狒狒的七岁毛孩。说真的？满满当当一屋子家具，没有一件在它该在的地方。

过了一些时间之后，两人终于得以心平气和地坐在一张沙发上聊天，手里拿着罐装可乐，不过是在西里斯家，因为当然了，詹姆的冰箱目前还是空的。“所以，你叫詹姆·波特，”西里斯说，连这个名字也熟悉，几乎叫他有点心悸，但他已经有点厌倦一惊一乍的感觉了，只是秘密地挖掘起自己的记忆，“很好记。”

“你之后有什么安排吗？”詹姆鼓起他著名的格兰芬多勇气，迈出了战略性的第一步。

“我？…我要洗个澡。”西里斯答道，皮肤记忆起凉水浴的触感，叫他神经质地打了个激灵，“然后，今天就结束了。”

“那我想请你喝一杯。不过我是新来的，附近有什么不错的地方吗？”

半小时后，西里斯换了件新T恤，上面印有卡通大菠萝，坐十号地铁线把詹姆捎进他上班的地方。后者无畏地把小半杯海蓝色液体灌进嘴里，整张脸都皱了起来。西里斯饶有兴趣地观察着他的反应，假装忧郁地托起腮，“有段时间，我根本喝不起这种酒，唔，当我刚从大学毕业的时候，”他告诉新朋友，“而你不喜欢它。太戏剧了。”

“生活就是——他妈的！——戏剧的。”詹姆答道，他从酒精里回过神来，那对榛色的眼珠由于深受感动蒙上一层水雾；甚至表现出了不输与他的忧郁，不知道它们从何处来？

8  
近四个礼拜没下雨的街干燥得几乎蒸起白烟。此刻，某一年夏天，夏令时上午十点十三分，被新邻居烤坏的甜点家族又添新丁，西里斯摸着印花盘子里硬邦邦的司康饼，实在不知道这次又该怎么解决。但詹姆很不错，每个笑话都契合住他的笑点，甚至有时候知道他下一句接什么话、配什么手势。倾盖如故。加上那头好像曾入梦来的棕发，有点让人难以置信了吧？说不定他活在一部《西里斯的世界》＊，而这位是导演指派来的灵魂伴侣。可是，管他呢，詹姆真的不错。

＊：《楚门的世界》

这想法果然诱人，甚至于像个绮丽的迷思：他知道詹姆是个单身alpha，还在第一天醉酒后暴露出自己的信息素：是清澈平静的草香，还有包围湖面的低灌木丛结的野果子，它们裂开，织就熟透的甜味。还有水汽，厚云层里藏的沉甸甸、湿漉漉的气味，简而言之，就像片原野，特别有蓬勃的生命力，迷得他要命，好像透过整条走廊的正午明亮的光线。

晚上九点钟，一场暴雨轰然而至，像盘旋，从天而降，最后全铺在大象尸体上的秃鹫，黑沉沉、阴森森；雨点则密得像蚂蚁团。西里斯瞟了一眼最近的窗户：暴雨如注。在他着手检查冰箱前，轻飘飘的幸福感已经由一个小面团膨胀成了俄罗斯大列巴。

灯灭了。看上去，暴雨直接导致一场停电，室内一片浓黑，对面楼的窗口也齐刷刷暗了。不论怎样吧，西里斯还是关上两扇窗帘。现在，九点十分，屋里漆黑一片。

九点八分，詹姆在捣鼓新学会用的手机，他的学习能力一向不可小觑，正试着给莱姆斯发消息。莱姆斯问，你能不能行啊，我在圣芒戈先预定着？

詹姆说，谢谢，老伙计，但是用不着，我能感觉到，就快成了。（他在医学方面其实没有丁点把握，不过盲目自信也是他为人知的特征）

接着停电了，詹姆叹了口气，把正在编辑的长句子删掉，光标退到最末一格后，他从布艺沙发里直起身来，预备去找西里斯借支蜡烛，印证自己对麻瓜生活适应良好。他敲了敲门，咚咚，咚咚，耐心地等一会，咚咚，咚咚。西里斯打开门，把他生拽进来，力度一如他读书时拉住某个寻衅滋事斯莱特林的衣领，他踉跄了一下，门口的地毯于是被搓皱了。西里斯没去管。此刻，这小子眼亮得吓人，灰眼睛几乎看着像两个小瓦数的灯泡了。室内闻起来很清新，詹姆熟悉，这是西里斯的信息素，有时他像抱着一片海。现在，他完全清楚正发生的事了。西里斯很不客气地把他拖到客厅中央，抱着他的腰，自顾自地旋转起来。

（不要惊动我爱的人，等他自己情愿！*然而詹姆不能拒绝。然而！）  
好像折回到多年前一个午后，久远到已经嗅得出“不像昨天”，他们挤在男生宿舍东南角，为五小时后的舞会做准备，一次男步，一次女步，确保彼此都得到最大程度的练习。其实并不尽然是这样，他想，也许在更深层次的某处，某些年轻人们依然在幻想破坏舞会约定俗成的规则＊。这倒不要紧，真正要紧的是一场经年博弈:谁将先走出柜子？谁将迈出第一步？好样的莱米后来断言:“我一早就知道是你。”

（骗谁呢，大家都知道谁更爱谁，我们俩却不知道)

西里斯此时却已被更多颤栗压垮，詹姆意识到他的情绪低落，他是好舞伴，体贴地把主动权从他掌心取来，跟着听不到的曲子牵引他的下一步，下一步，下一步，每一步。只是囿于一方小小的客厅，有时詹姆的小腿肚会不痛不痒地磕到茶几。雨声如鼓擂，伴随远方天空隐约雷鸣，然而心跳仿佛拖沓起来，每过一会才能听清一声。 情热像花芯承不住更多露水般喷涌出来，月相使海洋涨潮；海洋则拥抱、激吻生满植物的原野。然而不论如何，一片漆黑，今夜没有余出来的月光可以淌进客厅。

可我明天早上恐怕要重新认识自己了，西里斯想，他在沸水里挣扎出一点理智，很快又一头浸回去，如同晕了头的鱼自愿撞网，再者，他也像个傻乎乎的凡人，想要知道原野的全部秘密。

9  
他站在纯白的、无边无尽的宇宙里，成千上万的石雕塑被风化而崩塌，变成一片片碎屑，然后消弭：首先是表情狰狞的女人像，她的崩析最快，像成定局的雪崩，挡住他全身的阴影由此不见。他虽无法插手，也在殿堂里焦急地疾走，没有用，最后一座崩离时，他的眼珠像进了玻璃碴一样痛。

……

十一月末，一场劈头盖脸的稠冷雨浇在无人的土壤，却有两人赤身露体野外交缠，在最后一片矮树环绕的土地，嘶吼着变成两头动物。

……

男人摘下面具，土地在他们脚下，雪融一样铺展开来。

……

太阳神的雕塑重被筑起来了。

10  
西里斯从梦里惊醒，好样的，被泪糊了一脸。他狼狈地抹了一把，使力狠踹了一脚睡在旁边的“单身alpha”。知足吧，今晚过去踹这一脚他也不好受，生理意味＊上的。

“操你的，尖头叉子。”他说。

詹姆一年半以来首次心满意足的睡眠破灭，而上一次还是在野外，一个冬季的雨夜，冷得似乎骨头缝间灌满浣洗的泡沫，两人由此落下病根＊；他迷迷糊糊地揉起眼：“什么，西里斯？”

“我说:操你的，尖头叉子。”他面无表情地重复道。

11  
《巫师八卦小报》511期侧栏  
詹姆·波特，死而复生的前凤凰社骨干，目前是一名幸福的已婚男巫，和爱人生活十分和谐，然而据传其客厅中央裱了一张巨大的“操你的，尖头叉子”，除了他的爱侣，至今无人知道为何。


End file.
